In electrical systems, there is commonly the need to join electrically conductive materials to deliver power to components. One type of connection is by cable fasteners known as screw terminals or lug connections. In high current electrical connections this is usually made by and called a lug connection. These screw terminals or lug connections join the cables, generally running from a power supply, such as a car battery or alternator, to other units or components to provide those components or units of the vehicle with power. When a high current cable is connected to such a unit within a vehicle, where the unit is being installed in different orientations throughout different vehicles, the direction of the lug fasteners will change with the orientation of the unit. This will cause the installation of the lug nut fastener to be oriented horizontal in one case and vertical in another case.
Many times assembly of vehicles is difficult because of the tight spaces required to access a connection from one of the two orientations or directions. Further, each such connection needs to be specifically designed for the particular installation or access while taking into account factors such as engineering, cost, and the production line assembly steps and robotics.